simplemmofandomcom-20200214-history
Version 3.0
World bosses! - World bosses are now in the world of SimpleMMO. You can access world bosses via the side menu. World bosses spawn every Monday at 12 noon London time. * World bosses get x6 regular experience and a minimum of a rare item. * You can now report other players to administrators and moderators. * You can block other players from contacting you. They will no longer be able to message you and you will not be able to see their messages via the side chat. * More moderator abilities. * Avatars on the diamond store now automatically refresh every week. * Quick sell an item when clicking on it. * Guilds now have individual discussion boards. * A guilds bank is hidden from people who are not a part of the guild. * Guilds can now be deleted. * You can now delete a guild. * You can now transfer ownership of a guild without an error. * You get a confirmation before you remove a member from your guild. * Celestial items are now able to be filtered on your inventory. * You can filter through celestial items on the market place. * You can view attackable players around your level. This filters out people with safe mode or players who are dead. * A player who has safe mode will have a white flag beside their name on their profile. * A player who has less than 50% health, this disallowing you from attacking them, will have a skull beside their name on their profile. * You can now give/remove reputation for a player. * You can change your profile email via preferences. * New sleek popups. * Popups now work on Android 4.0 and higher. * You can view your attack log if you go on your profile. * Attacking enemies now have a varied text that accompanies the damage given/recieved. * Spying costs have been substantially lowered. * Visual design changes throughout the application. * You can now only use a maximum of 20 mushrooms per day to combat abuse. * Fixed typos. * Leaderboards for highest and lowest reputation. * Last poster is shown on the discussion boards. * Maximum amount that an item can be listed on the market has been raised to 250 million. * Pull down to refresh chat. * Fixed bug that didn't show an item if you have redeemed a chest or your daily reward. * Celestial chance has been raised by 15% and legendary chance has raised by 15% on gold chests. * Sale on the diamond store. * Double EXP and double drop chance has been enabled temporarily. * Daily reward chance has been permamently increased by 15%. * Daily reward is now affected by double drop chance. * Prizes for weekly and monthly leaderboards. 5 diamonds, 3 diamonds and 2 diamonds are given to the winners of the weekly leaderboards respectively. 25 diamonds, 15 diamonds and 10 diamonds are given to the winners of the monthly leaderboards respectively. * Confirmation given when selecting an avatar in the diamond marketplace. * 5 new quests. * Optimisation on the game overall. * New look on the player profile page. * You can now see how many items are in circulation when clicking on an item. Category:Updates